Welcome Home
by ZaleRayeEdwards
Summary: Five years have passed since Lea has been to Hogwarts. As an 'adult', she's decided that she doesn't care what her step-mother thinks of 'her kind' and has decided that she wants to finish school. Draco is ecstatic to have his best friend by his side once more. Pansy, on the other hand, is not. *M for later chapters*


It had been years since I'd walked through these doors. 5 very long and frustraiting years, to be exact. My parents had taken me out of Hogwarts in my second year. They thought it was going to be hard on me, being away from home that long again. So when my third year letter came, they wrote back saying that I would no longer need the letters sent to the house, as I would not be returning. Every year, though, they came right on schedule. Finally, my step-mom got so frustrated that she just ignored them all together. But, I was 17 now. I legally could make my own choices. When given the choice, much to the opposition from my step-mother, I decided to return to Hogwarts for my last year.

Of course, I'd gotten there late, my dad being obnoxious and worried about every little thing. If Filtch hadn't been busy with Peeves at the moment, I'm sure I'd have gotten a lecture about it. I was nervous to walk into the Great Hall with everyone else already eating and having a good time, so I slowly walked my bags down to the Slytherin common room. "Damn, I don't know the password." I said to myself as I approached the wall.

"That's alright, dear." I heard a voice behind me say. "I'll let you in, but don't skip a meal again. It's not healthy." It was the Bloody Baron. "And welcome back, Miss Gonzales. It's very pleasant to see you again. You've grown up fantastically."

"Thank you, sir." I said, smiling. He bowed as I walked into the room, looking around. Nothing had changed, as I knew it wouldn't. I walked into the 7th year corridor and noticed that my name was in the same place as when this had been the 1st and 2nd year corridor. I smiled at first, but then I noticed something else that hadn't changed, the name below it. 'Pansy Parkinson'. Great. I opened the door and set my things down on the bed that wasn't filled with her things and sat down. This was going to be a long year.

Soon, I heard voices of all my fellow students talking. "Alright, first years, this is the common room! During your free periods, after classes and meals, and night time, this is where you will spend your time. If you are caught out of this common room after dark, points _will_ be taken." That was Draco, I was sure of it. That same entitled voice he'd always had. There was a second voice that I didn't recognize, though I wasn't surprised to hear that it wasn't Pansy. "Boys, you will find your names on the doors to the left side of this corridor, girls, your names will be on the right. Now, off to bed! You've got a very exciting and long first day of schooling ahead."

I heard Pansy walking down the hall, talking loudly, so that anyone who was paying attention would here her. "Why won't they just take her name off the door, she doesn't even go here anymore." She said. "I don't know why they've kept it up this long, anyway."

"What are you complaining about now?" I heard Draco ask. "Please tell me it's not the Lea thing again, Pansy. Seriously. She's coming back. I just know it." He'd added softly, as if longing for me to come back. I couldn't blame him, though. Pansy was definitely a handful.

"Well, it's such an ugly name. 'Lea Gonzales', ugh. I don't like it. I don't like her. And that stupidly awful natural Barbie blonde hair of hers; It's disgusting."

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to get used to it, hunny. It's back to stay, this year." I said, coming out into the hallway to meet them. "Sorry. Oh wait, no I'm not." I said as I looked past her into the hallway. "Hi, Draco!" I said, smiling at him from the doorway. Pansy's mouth was open in shock, but Draco was wearing his biggest smile. "How have you been? I got sad when you stopped writing."

"I've been okay. I had to, though. My father had received a letter from someone in your house telling me to stop. I wanted to keep writing, but, well, you know my father. You look fantastic." He said, looking me up and down.

"That would have been my step-mother, Elizabeth. She's _atrocious._ Remind me to not invite you over for Christmas. How did she address the letter again?"

"I believe it was 'To the worthless parent of the stupid boy writing those dispicable letters to Lea.' What a bitch." He said, laughing.

"She is, believe me. It was her who technically pulled me out of Hogwarts. She didn't want people to wonder where I went." I laughed along with Draco as Pansy stood there, dumbfounded. She still couldn't even believe that I was here. "She's dreadful, she really is."

"Let's go out here to the common room and catch up. I feel like there's so much we have to tell each other." Draco said, taking my wrist and leading me out into the common room.

He was right. I had so much I wanted to tell him that had happened in the last 5 years, that I think I talked for hours. He, of course, was such a good listener and was very engaged in my stories. I saw his eyes light up when I told him I'd snuck out of the house to try and see him, but I'd gotten too scared and walked right back into the house.

We talked into the very early hours of the morning, until I started to yawn so much, that Draco had to send me to bed. "I'll see you in the morning." He said. "I'll even walk you down to breakfast. We can talk more then."

"Okay. I promise to let you talk this time, though." I said, chuckling. "I'll see you tomorrow." I walked into the room I shared with Pansy, changed into my pajamas, and laid down in my bed.

"You think you're so cool." Pansy whispered across the room. "But you're not. Back off, he's **mine**."

"We'll just see about that, won't we." I whispered back as I closed my eyes and drifted off to a very peaceful sleep.


End file.
